This invention relates to a linked operating device for multiple carburetors and more particularly to an improved synchronized system for multiple butterfly type valves of an engine induction system.
In many forms of engine induction systems there are employed a plurality of butterfly type valves that are designed so as to be operated in synchronism. It is important, however, with such constructions to insure that the butterfly type valves all move at the same time and at the same rate. Also, it is important that the valves be at the same angular position in their respective induction system. For example, with throttle valves for either carburetors or fuel injection systems, the throttle valves should all be held in their idle position at the same time. Also, the throttle valve should be opened at the same rate. The same is true with respect to choke valves in engine induction systems.
A wide variety of arrangements have been proposed for synchronizing the movement of such butterfly type valves. For example, in one such system, a lever is affixed to each of the butterfly valve shafts. These levers are then interconnected by means of an adjustable linkage system. The disadvantage with this type of system is that each linkage must be independently adjusted and adjustment of one of them can upset the adjustment of the others.
Another type of arrangement employs a pair of levers for each butterfly valve shaft, one of which is affixed directly to the shaft and the other of which is pivotal relative to it. A biasing spring arrangement is incorporated between the levers and a locking mechanism is incorporated for locking the levers in their adjusted positions. The disadvantage with this type of system is that it considerably complicates the linkage system and does not lend itself easily to synchronizing more than two butterfly type of valves.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for synchronizing the movement of multiple butterfly type valves for an engine induction system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified linkage arrangement for interconnecting multiple butterfly valves and achieving their synchronization.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for synchronizing the movement of multiple butterfly valves through the use of a single synchronizing member.